The present invention relates to a safety lock for the doors of electrical appliances, particularly electrical ranges, including the features defined in the preamble of claim 1. Such door locks serve, on the one hand, to reliably hold the door in the locked position and permit the operator to manually open the door only if the electrical appliance is in a non-dangerous operating state. For this purpose, the detent bolt actuates a switching element when the door is closed which, as soon as the door is securely locked, enables the circuitry within the appliance to be actuated. There is a general desire to make such door locks as secure against manipulation, as strong and as operationally reliable as possible.
In the door lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,147, the side of the door is equipped with two pivotal detent levers whose actuating ends, in the closed state, each engage behind a shielding projection at the door lock housing and thus each actuate a switching slide displaceably mounted in the lock housing. The circuits to be actuated in the appliance are not enabled until after these switching slides have reached their final displacement position. In this prior art door lock, the shielding projections serve only as a viewing block so as to hide the actuating ends of the two switching slides from view. This safety measure can easily be outsmarted in that the two switching slides are moved into their "on" position, for example by means of wires or the like which are bent in the manner of hooks and grip behind the shielding projections.